Most people brush their teeth perhaps once a day and floss between their teeth perhaps twice a week.
Then there are the diligent people who brush their teeth one or more times a day and floss at least once a day. Mouthwashes and chewing gum are also used in attempts to xe2x80x9cfreshen breathxe2x80x9d and suppress the growth of bacteria in the mouth.
However, even with all of these devices, tools, washes, and products, people who brush daily and attempt to maintain healthy oral hygiene still develop cavities, gum ailments, such as gingivitis, unpleasant breath, and tooth decay. There are devices that offer additional means by which a person can attempt to preserve their oral hygiene, but these devices are oftentimes cumbersome and difficult to use. Hence, to date, there is no device that satisfactorily provides a reliable, easy to use, means to thoroughly clean the tongue and the teeth.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with prior oral hygiene devices. The tongue and tooth cleaning device described herein satisfies the long felt need for an easy to use and effective way to remove debris from the tongue and from the spaces between the teeth.
The tongue and tooth cleaning device has a handle having a scraping end, the scraping end having a scraper, the scraper for removing debris from the surface of the tongue when scraped along the tongue. The debris includes bacteria and food particles. In order to accomplish such scraping, the scraper further comprises a scraper head having a toothed edged inner scraper blade for disturbing debris on the tongue, and a smooth edged outer scraper blade for cleanly scraping the debris off the tongue. This dual bladed action provides significant cleaning of the tongue.
The device further comprises a flossing end positioned on the handle opposite to the scraping end, the flossing end for holding floss. The handle defines a longitudinal axis passing through the length thereof, and the flossing end has a floss holding assembly. The floss holding assembly lies in the plane that the handle lies, and has fork-shaped tines that point in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the handle. The fork-shaped tines comprise a proximate tine and a distal tine, these tines each have a groove for holding floss therein.
Thus, the device thoroughly cleans the user""s tongue, and the spaces between the user""s teeth.